¿Qué acaba de pasar?
by VenusWest
Summary: One-shot Cosas extrañas le ocurren a dos titanes cuando se encuentran solos en la torre por solo unas horas. Fic mejor que el summary XD ... eso creo... n n tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes.


**Teen Titans no me pertenece.**

El día se acercaba a su fin para dar paso a la noche con un espectacular cielo naranja y amarillo en Jump City. Era un atardecer hermoso, como lo había sido el resto del día, que se pudo aprovechar tranquilamente gracias a que ningún villano o ladronzuelo había cometido fechoría alguna. Y parecía que así seguiría el resto del día y de la noche, por fortuna para los queridos héroes de la ciudad.

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…- recitaba su mantra repetidas veces mientras levitaba en posición de loto, como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando meditaba, y el lugar elegido esta vez había sido su habitación.

Se encontraba ahí, en esa misma posición, desde hace tres horas, claro, fue interrumpida por Robin terminando la segunda hora, invitándola a pasear por la ciudad junto con sus otros compañeros de equipo. La invitación tuvo que ser rechazada debido a su necesidad de meditar (y a su falta de entusiasmo por salir), y ahora tenía toda la torre para ella sola. O eso creía.

Detuvo su meditación para ir por un vaso de agua. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala principal, donde estaba la cocina. Las puertas de la sala se abrieron automáticamente, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó un vaso de la alacena y sirvió en él agua del grifo. Comenzó a beber tranquilamente de él cuando de pronto la gran pantalla que se encontraba a unos metros se encendió deliberadamente ocasionando un estrepitoso ruido, debido a que estaba sintonizando un canal de videos musicales, y para su suerte ahora televisaban uno bastante ruidoso.

Esto ocasionó que la hechicera pegara un grito rara vez visto en ella, tirara gran parte del agua que estaba en el vaso y que casi se ahogara con la que estaba tomando.

Localizó un movimiento que provenía del sofá. Era Chico Bestia, para su sorpresa (o no tanto) y desgracia, que se levantaba del sofá en el que al parecer había estado tomando una siesta, y ahora la miraba asombrado con el control remoto de la televisión en una mano.

-¿Raven?- bajó el volumen de la televisión y dejo el control remoto en el sofá.

-No sabía que estabas ahí, ¿estás bien?- preguntó aproximándose a ella algo preocupado porque Raven tosía gracias al agua y al susto que Chico Bestia le propinó.

-Excelente- le respondió sarcásticamente con un poco de dificultad después de terminar de toser – pensé que estarías afuera con los otros- dijo con no mucho interés mientras se giraba para poner el vaso con el resto de agua en el lavaplatos.

-Oh, si- dijo dándose cuenta del por que Raven había recibido tal susto en primer lugar. No esperaba que alguien estuviera en la torre. – Preferí quedarme a descansar. Plasmus me dejo molido ayer – acompañó su simpático comentario con una de esas encantadoras sonrisas suyas.

Raven pareció haberlo ignorado como muchas otras veces, y ya estaba iniciando su camino hacia la salida con unos cuantos pasos.

Chico Bestia meditó unos segundos.

-Raven- no era un grito pero tampoco era un tono moderado. Lo suficiente para llamar la atención de su compañera de manera correcta.

-¿Si?- le contesto pasivamente al momento que se giraba hacia él.

-Estaba pensando, ya que somos los únicos en la torre ¿Por qué no hacemos algo?- le invitó amistosamente, como simples amigos.

-No gracias- contestó sencillamente, con monotonía, a la vez que se giraba de nuevo para retomar su camino.

El chico reaccionó rápidamente y se apresuró para alcanzarla y ponerse frente a ella para impedirle seguir su rumbo. Sabiendo que si no lo hacía se iría sin dudar.

-Vamos Raven. Somos los únicos en la torre que no se entienden realmente. Así que pensé que podríamos aprovechar este momento para conocernos mejor y convivir. Vamos ¿Qué dices?- se notaba un poco desesperado.

-Dije, NO- dijo endureciendo la voz y la mirada, más en la última palabra y siguió su camino a la puerta.

-Por favor Raven, quien sabe, podríamos terminar llevándonos mejor de lo que creemos. Solo inténtalo-

- ¡Dije no!- dijo alzando la voz y girando en dirección al chico, el cual fue arrojado a la espalda del sofá.

Raven a veces no es muy paciente y cuando dice no es no. ¿Qué parte no le quedaba claro al chico?

Sin embargo Chico Bestia tampoco lo era. Y el rechazo a su invitación lo había ofendido bastante. Se levantó del suelo muy exaltado.

-Yo solo trataba de ser agradable, pero tu solo me tratas como un idiota- exclamó el verde.

- Es porque te comportas como uno- le contestó fríamente y sin titubear.

La rabia estaba en el aire, ya no habría algo que los detuviera. Una discusión era inminente.

-He tratado de ser amable contigo, he intentado ser civilizado y llevarnos bien, pero ahora veo que eso es imposible contigo. Solo eres cruel y fría- le dijo ofendido.

Bien, tal vez aquí la madurez de Raven destaque.

-En ese caso tú eres tonto e inmaduro-

Bien, tal vez no.

-Tú eres amargada y aburrida- dijo Chico Bestia.

-Tú eres insensato y testarudo- dijo Raven.

En este punto todo rastro de sensatez se había ido y no se daban cuenta de que lo que hacían era realmente tonto y ridículo.

-Tú eres grosera y engreída-

-Eres insoportable y no gracioso-

-Eres intolerante, orgullosa y… gentil.-

-Eres desconsiderado y… amable-

-Eres bondadosa, generosa y comprensiva-

-Eres leal, sincero y muy valiente-

La rabia fue apagándose poco a poco y se fueron tranquilizando. Pero ahora no sabían que rayos estaba pasando. Un momento estaban gritándose literalmente en la cara todos sus defectos y un momento después estaban diciéndose todos sus atributos.

No pudieron hacer mas que quedarse callados ahí, en medio de la sala principal, mirándose sin saber que pensar. Totalmente confundidos. Sy Cyborg estuviera viendo sus caras en ese momento, de seguro se estaría riendo.

Cuando Chico Bestia al fin iba a abrir la boca, como por arte de magia sonó su comunicador. El chico lo abrió y se encontró con el rostro de Robin, llamando en el momento menos oportuno.

-Aquí Robin, solo quería saber si todo esta en orden-

Chico Bestia miró a Raven, quien también lo miró unos segundos, y dio media vuelta para salir de la sala.

-Todo en orden Robin- respondió con la mirada puesta en la puerta.

-Muy bien, llegaremos en unas cuantas horas- y cortó la comunicación.

Chico Bestia cerró su comunicador, con la mirada aún perdida en la puerta, pero ahora su semblante mostraba bastante curiosidad e intriga.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Raven se paseaba tranquila por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Sus ojos expresaban curiosidad e intriga al igual que su compañero, pero también había en ellos preocupación y confusión. Por su mente resonaba una peculiar expresión que su compañero había usado hace unos momentos: "quien sabe, podríamos terminar llevándonos mejor de lo que creemos". No estaba segura si lo que había pasado significaba algo o si debería tomarle tanta importancia.

A partir de ahora habría preguntas que responder.

..

..

..

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic y antes que nada quiero decir que soy muy consciente de mi falta de habilidad para escribir XD, simplemente es un talento con el que no nací, pero se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia y me animé a subirla por si a alguien le gustaba n_n . Estoy un poco nerviosa porque se que no es muy original o innovador, pero bueno, no pierdo nada intentándolo.

Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos que no lo hayan odiado XD T.T

Criticas, opiniones y sugerencias son bien recibidas : ) .

Saludos.


End file.
